


overflowing.

by christienneamber



Category: me/him - Fandom
Genre: Essay, Essays, F/M, Letter, Letters, Love, Romance, cadm - Freeform, happiness, i’m just so dang happy, real life letter to a real life person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-26 02:57:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15654330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christienneamber/pseuds/christienneamber
Summary: my heart’s overflowing with joy.





	overflowing.

My heart’s overflowing with joy,

and you’re the very reason of it.

 

My heart’s overflowing with joy,

and it’s you who is inside it.

 

It’s true and I can’t contain it,

I’m not coy.

 

I’m in love with the little things about you,

You’re no ordinary boy.

 

My heart flutters,

My smiles are bright,

You’re the reason why I’m glowing like the prettiest of sights.

 

My hands on yours,

My head on your heart,

Please promise me we’ll never be apart.

 

It feels good to be back in your arms again,

It feels good to be back in your heart again,

It just feels good to be with you again.

 

My boy, with the prettiest of smiles,

Won’t you be my lover for the rest of our lives?

I promise my pinky that I’ll never think otherwise,

Because being with you is like a high.

 

To you, the one I fell for,

I would have never expected this encore,

I’ll be right here, just next door,

Forever loving you and nothing more.


End file.
